Innocence meets Magic
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Allen, Alex, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda have been called to Komui's office for a new mission. They will be going to Hogwarts as transfer students! What awaits them as they try to stay undercover while keeping an eye on the Triwizard tournament? And how does this seem to tie into Allen and Alex's past? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Do not own HP or ay-man


**Chapter 1**

**Allen pov**

I sat in my room that I shared with Alex. She was sleeping on her bed by the window. I knew that she was tired after we got back from the last mission involving a level 3 Akuma. Alex was my twin sister. She had white hair like me, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin. Her right eye was cursed like mine only it just turns pure red when an Akuma is near. She can see the souls of them to, and her innocence is cat claws. She has a scar in the shape of a pure black crescent moon in the center of her palm on her left hand. Alex always had her hair in a ponytail and usually wore black a lot. Black jeans, black tank top, black gloves that cover the palms of her hands, but leave her fingers free, and no matter what she always wears a bracelet that is also black, she also has a little cat collar Lavi gave her for her birthday. He had it engraved to say 'I am Neko-chan, if lost find girly samurai with a sword and short temper' on one side and 'If you can't find the samurai push this button'. Later he told us about how the button would be a tracking device and a flashlight to fool anyone that may have captured her. The flashlight will work at any time for Lavi, Alex, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, and anyone else at the black order. If it is somebody else then the flashlight will come on but it will also trigger a tracking device. Alex has a happy/giggly personality. She will always have a smile on her face and laughs a lot. There are only a few things that can stop her from laughing. 1, while she sleeps. 2, When Master Cross is around or mentioned. 3, when we are fighting Akuma. 4, when Dark Alex comes out. And a few other things that you poor readers will see soon enough. Alex has about as big of an appetite as me and if you don't give her food, well let's just say the person goes to a hospital needing new limbs. On a good day. Oh one more thing you should know about Alex, she is part cat. Often when she goes out on missions she will wear a black bandana to cover her ears. Most of the time she doesn't wear it because at the Order everyone was used to her ears. The ears are pure white with black tips. She also has a cat tail that is white with a black tip. She wraps it around her waist when on missions and lets it stay out when n we are at the order. I think it just makes her look cuter. And I mean that as her brother.

I smiled. My life took a turn for the better when Komui decided to do a blood test on me for some reason that I didn't want to know. Next thing we know I have a very energetic sister. Komui acts like she is his other sister. So all the boys minus me get hell if they come near her.

"Damn sister complex!" Alex said shifting in her sleep. My eyes widened. It was almost like she read my thoughts! Wait, why am I surprised. She can. Yes we can read and communicate with each other through our minds. I got bored thinking about things so I decided to train while I waited for Alex to wake up. I dragged a random chair in the middle of the room, climbed onto it and did a one-armed hand stand on the corner of it, made the chair stand on one leg, and started doing my version of a push up.

"1….2…..3…..4…..5."

**Alex pov (Will stay in this POV through most of the story.)**

"564….565…..566….567" I heard waking up.

"Too early to train," I groaned rolling over to face Allen.

"Not when you want to get breakfast," he said getting off the chair and putting back to its random corner. I giggled. 'I think we should get food before we starve. Don't you agree?' 'Yes let's go Alex.'

Someone knocked on the door and I went to the bathroom to change into my usual black attire.

"Hey Moyashi! Komui wants to see all of us in his office after you and Neko-chan eat," I heard Lavi say to Allen.

"Allen have you seen my jacket? I thought it was around here somewhere," I said walking to the door.

"Haven't seen it. Doesn't matter though. You can always get Kanda to give you his," Allen said as we walked to breakfast.

"True, how do you do it? Yuu-chan won't argue with you and doesn't even try to kill you! I don't get it. I thought I was his best buddy!" Lavi exclaimed dramatically.

"Nope. Allen is his 'best buddy.' I am just Kanda's girlfriend. Just please don't let Komui know. I don't want another 'I am going to let loose your worst nightmare' attack again." I said sighing. "Hey Jerry!" I yelled bouncing over to the cook. I had my usual smile on my face at the thought of eating. Allen did the same thing.

"Hey guys. What can I get you two to eat today?" he asked getting his notepad ready for two very long orders.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Time skip to after they ate-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"That was great! I wonder what Komui wants? I hope that we get to go somewhere fun. Oh! Kanda!" I yelled running up to the moody samurai.

"Hey Alex," he said.

"Kanda can I borrow your jacket. Mine went missing and it's always cold in Komui's office," I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He shook his head with a slight smile playing on his scowling face. He shrugged of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said giving him my biggest grin. I put it on my shoulders and noticed that it was a bigger than me. Well Kanda is taller than me so it makes sense. I giggled for no random reason and skipped ahead to Komui's office.

"Hi Komui. What's the mission?" I asked jumping onto the pile of papers on my favorite chair. The papers went flying. Poor papers.

"Alex! When did you get here?!" Komui asked jumping up and hugging me.

"Just now," I said giggling. "Now off of my chair or you will lose an arm," I giggled again. He coughed and got off of me.

"You guys will be going to a new school as transfer students. A friend of mine has seen Akuma around his school recently and he also thinks the Innocence might be at his school. I am sending you guys there as transfer students. You attend the classes and look for the innocence. I also want Alex and Allen to look after a boy named Harry Potter. He apparently has a knack for sticking his nose into dangerous situations. And he has a dark lord that wants him dead so you will need to protect him. Oh and best part! The school is called Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry and is a school for Magic," Komui said handing us all a file and giving me extra books about the school. Same with Lavi.

I yawned silently. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put in an ear bud. It was the only thing to keep me awake when I was bored. Komui made them so I can use them with my ears. You know. Part cat and all.

"I gave you some books about the school and the day after tomorrow we will send you to the school so Alex and Allen can make a gate for the Ark. Once you set up the gate the rest of you will go through and meet a person that is supposed to take you to get your supplies. I also heard that some sort of huge tournament is going on. And yes Alex I made sure that you can enter even though it said it was for people over the age of seventeen," Komui said reading my mind. I nodded. Getting to participate in a dangerous tournament was super fun. "Now get going, you have to leave the day after tomorrow so you can set up the gate and get your supplies." I waited until everyone was out of the office before jumping off my chair and running out the door giggling like a maniac.

"Kanda want to go to the forest and read with me?" I asked running up to him. He nodded and we walked away from the others. We walked to the forest and went into our favorite clearing. "You want me to read it out loud or you read over my shoulder?" I asked him while getting comfortable. He sat beside me so I took that as read over my shoulders. I opened the first book and we started reading. It took us about an hour to finish reading it, because we read fast. It took us till lunch time to finish all the other books and it was so cool. I already memorized a lot of spells that I couldn't wait to try out. I guessed we would get wands tomorrow when we go get our school supplies. "Hogwarts sounds like an awesome place don't you think Kanda?" I asked as we started walking to the cafeteria. He nodded and we walked to Jerry.

"What can I get you today Alex?" he asked already giving Kanda his soba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. - Time skip to after they eat again -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

We finished eating and I went to train. Kanda went to kill Lavi after he teased him.

"Alex HELP ME!" he yelled as he ran from an angry samurai with a sword.

"Nope!" I said giggling. I skipped to my room and started packing. I even packed for Allen because I was bored. Timcampy flew out of Allen's dresser and landed on my head. "Hey Tim. How are you buddy?" I asked getting a pull on my hair in return. "Want to go and help me prank Lavi buddy?" Timcampy pulled on my hair happily. I giggled again and skipped out of my room to torture the poor bookman Jr.

On the way I ran into Allen and Kanda and told them my plan. "Do you know what color Lavi hates the most?" I asked innocently.

"A pale yellow. He told me before on a mission," Allen said to our confused faces.

"I need your help. Kanda you come with me to replace his shampoo with the paint. Allen you distract Lavi while we do this. Timcampy you record it. Make sure to get his reaction. Ready and go," I said giggling. Allen went to Lavi's room and got him out of it while we snuck in do to my amazing lock picking skills. Kanda handed me the paint and I switched it with Lavi's shampoo. "Did you know he uses a girl's shampoo?" I whispered to Kanda trying to contain my giggle attack. He shook his head with a smile playing on his lips. We finished and snuck back out just in time. Lavi walked back in the door just as we got around the corner.

"That was close. I can't wait to see his reaction," I say smiling evilly.

"Woah! Who let out dark Alex so we can kill them?" Allen asked walking up. Kanda shook his head as I started sneaking away to kill someone.

"Oh no you don't," Kanda said grabbing onto the back of my (His) jacket. "I think that we should leave before Lavi kills us for the paint in his hair," Allen suggested as we heard a yell from Lavi's room. I shoved past the boys and ran for dear life back to my room, Allen on my heels. Kanda just walked behind us, 'cause he is just to cool to act scared'. I opened the door to my room, waited until Allen was safely inside, slammed the door close, and locked all the numerous locks that Lavi couldn't pick without giving us enough time to escape out the tunnel behind the painting that you didn't just hear me say to you.

"Alex I think we should go to bed soon. We have to be ready for tomorrow night since we leave first thing in the morning on Sunday," Allen said grabbing his clothes.

"I already packed my things and yours so we have time to kill," I said jumping onto Allen's bed. I put on a t-shirt and shorts so I could sleep in.

"Not if you want to eat in the morning," Allen said coming back into our room. I nodded my head. _Night bro_. **Night sis. Sleep tight.**


End file.
